This invention relates to a card game, in particular to a card game suitable for use in casinos, and to a specifically designed table for playing the game. Specifically, this invention relates to a method of and apparatus for playing a casino game simultaneously against a dealer and other players. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for playing a mixture of Draw Poker and one of Twenty-One and Baccarat wherein a player can simultaneously play Draw Poker against a dealer and one of Twenty-One and Baccarat against other players.
There are many card games which can be used for gambling purposes, but these games are played only against the casino/bank. Also, each card game is usually played individually and it is rare to play more than one type of gambling game at any given time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429 discloses a method of playing multiple action blackjack, but the play is limited to each player versus the dealer, who represents the casino or bank, and the play is limited solely to blackjack. Other casino games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,997; 4,659,087; 4,836,553; 5,013,049; 5,098,107; 5,141,234; and 5,174,579.
There is also another casino game known as Pai-Gow Poker (also known as Asian poker). In this game each player plays against the bank (Casino) and each receives seven cards after placing their bets against the bank. Then each player picks up his cards and sets them in two hands consisting of a two card set (one set having five cards, the other set having two cards) according to the rules of Draw Poker. Both hands must be winners against the Casino in order to win the game against the Casino. If one hand wins and the other hand loses it will be a push and the bet will stay for the next round of play.
However, heretofore a card game has not been proposed wherein the player challenges not only the dealer but other players, and also the player can play Draw Poker against the dealer and Twenty-One against other players simultaneously, thus significantly increasing the odds of winning.